The Doctor
"The Doctor" is the fifth episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis and directed by Paul Edwards. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on October 28, 2012. Synopsis While Regina continues to try and stop using her magic in an attempt to win back Henry's affections, she begins seeing what she believes is a ghost from her past; and when Mary Margaret and Emma discover a lone survivor from an ogre massacre, Emma begins to question whether or not he's telling the truth. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Regina finds herself failing at learning the dark arts from a dark master because something from her past is preventing her from using her magic for evil.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20121008abc11/ Recap In the Enchanted Forest, Emma, Mary Margaret, Aurora and Mulan return to the safe haven only to discover the captain under a pile of dead refugees; all of whom have had their hearts ripped out by Cora. Regina Mills in present-day Storybrooke is on Archie's couch, soaking in his advice about her current situation with Henry. Dr. Whale interrupts and Regina finds she can’t finish the session. Her dead lover, whom she apparently has kept on ice (magically speaking) is on her mind; so much so that she looks out of her car window and believes she’s caught a glimpse of him. Rushing to her mausoleum where his body was stowed she discovers he is gone. In the past, Rumplestiltskin informs Regina that "dead is dead" and even he does not have the power to bring back her beloved Daniel. Regina is heartbroken and ready to give up, but Jefferson, who had been in the room doing business with Rumplestiltskin, offers her the chance remedy that disappointment by offering the services a “wizard” who has the power to bring back the dead. She is only too eager to attempt to bring him back and gives Jefferson a Royal passport to roam the kingdom freely. In Storybrooke, Dr. Whale’s office is trashed and his arm has been ripped from his body. Regina storms through the office and finds Dr.Whale under a mess of instruments and gurneys, demanding to know where Daniel is. Whale tells her that Daniel made this mess and has escaped. "He's alive?" yells Regina. Dr. Whale emphatically states, "He's a monster!" The Doctor, as he likes to be called, examines Daniel and states that his “condition is ideal” and that the chances for resurrecting her true love are fairly good. The Doctor insists he needs a strong enough heart to survive the procedure and believes that the Enchanted Forest has magic hearts that are strong enough for just this sort of operation. Regina, Dr. Frankenstein, and Jefferson make their way to Cora's secret vault for a beating heart which will assist in the attempted resurrection of Daniel. Captain Hook insists he only survived because he played dead. Fortunately, Emma is not buying his story and ties him to tree to get him to talk. In Storybrooke, Henry is cleaning out the horse stables, trying to get to know his new horse in preparation for knighthood. Unfortunately, the Daniel is going back to the last place he was before his death: the stables where Cora killed him. In a rampage, he grabs Henry and starts to choke him. After a bit of coaxing, Captain Hook relents and in exchange for not being left behind with the ogres, offers to point the way to another possible portal back to Storybrooke. The only catch is that he gets to go through the portal with them when the time comes, suggesting that he is more interested in his revenge on Rumplestiltskin than on who helps him get there. Regina and David stop him from hurting Henry and Regina begs David not to kill Daniel. Regina gets rejected when Daniel starts choking her. She whispers “I love you,” snapping him from his monster form for a bit. He is hurting from the heart transplant and wants to die. We hear him tell her to “Go and live.” The Doctor does his surgery during a lightning storm while Jefferson and Regina wait outside his operation tent. He exits the room and tells Regina that the operation was unsuccessful and that Daniel is dead. Regina goes into the tent and rests her head on her former lover's chest. Regina is heartbroken for a second time and releases Daniel by using magic on him and allowing him to rest in death. No body is left. No magic can bring him back. She is left with only memories and an empty heart to move on from. Regina heads back to see Archie willingly to finish the counseling she’d abandoned. The final shot from the present-day Enchanted Forest reveals a beanstalk stretching to the sky. Captain Hook informs the group of an Enchanted Compass at the top guarded by a Giant. He tells them that they will obtain it before Cora. Unfortunately for Regina the whole thing is a setup; meant to crush her love and bring out the evil Queen that Rumplestiltskin knows resides within her. The Doctor informs her that the operation was a failure and, as expected, Regina turns her anger inward and goes back to Rumplestiltskin, ready now to become his full-fledged apprentice. In the closing minutes of the episode, Dr. Whale stumps into Mr. Gold's shop, begging him to reattach his torn arm. In a twist of irony, magic does indeed do the job and Mr. Gold reattaches the limb. One final, quick flashback shows Dr. Victor Frankenstein attempting to resurrect his dead brother on a dark and stormy night. The operation, it appears, is a success. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (Credit only) *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Meghan Ory (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Whale *Noah Bean as Daniel *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Colin O'Donoghue as Killian Jones/Hook *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Sebastian Stan as Mad Hatter Co-Starring *Paula Giroday as Trish *Yurij Kis as Assistant Uncredited *Barbara Hershey as Cora (Archive footage) Quotes Dr. Whale: Send me back. Regina Mills: Excuse me? Dr. Whale: To my land. Send me back to my brother. Regina: Why don't you check the "Missing" board like everyone else? Dr. Whale: Your curse only brought the living. Regina: Well, then I'm sorry for your loss. But I'm afraid I can't send anyone anywhere. Regina: I don't care about Whale or his brother. I brought who I'' wanted. 'Rumplestiltskin:' Take its heart. 'Queen Regina:' Like what my mother did to... '''Rumplestiltskin:' Oh, to your true love. Indeed. Then you already know how it's done. Rumplestiltskin: Nothing is innocent. Queen Regina: And I didn't sign up to kill unicorns. Henry Mills: That's not riding. That's babysitting. Queen Regina: I want true happiness. Rumplestiltskin: Then find it elsewhere, dearie. Rumplestiltskin: I need to get to a land without magic. Mad Hatter: Why would anyone want that? Rumplestiltskin: My business. Mr. Gold: When they say I charge an arm and a leg, that's matters of figurative speech. Trivia *The title card features lightning. It is the first title card that is in black and white. *Oz, the crystal ball, and the slippers are referenced in this episode. *When Victor first appears, he's wearing rose tinted spectacles. This is possibly an allusion to Richard O'Brien's The Rocky Horror Show, a musical spoof of Frankenstein which features a song called Rose Tint My World. *The final scene is shot in black and white (except for selective color for the heart) as a possible homage to the 1930s Frankenstein films, specifically the 1931 film directed by James Whale (after whom "Dr. Whale" is named). This is one of the first times the Disney-produced series has paid homage to a non-Disney film (as the Whale films were produced by Universal Pictures). References es:The Doctor de:The Doctor it:Il dottore fr:2x05